warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
Could you check out my join request on project imagine? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 16:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You still on? Chat? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 17:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He fails. It's so awful. I'm ashamed XD Got it, thanks Leopard! 16:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh. :3 16:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! So I can't wait to see your warriors wiki entry!!! 13:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I'm writing more of Honeypaw's Grand Adventure right now. I <3 Bluepaw. She's spunky, fast, fun, and powerful. Love her :) 14:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Did you read Little Dreams, Big Hopes? That's the first book....i'm trying to give Bluepaw more chapters cause she's amazing <3 I already have her warrior charart done, after I get a charart approved i'm putting her warrior up, *spoiler* her warrior name will be Bluemist.. :) 14:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I sure have, agreed! Yeah Little Dreams, Big Hopes is the first book. It's kinda short but I like it. It's bout Honeypaw/Honeykit. She's Bluepaw's best frand :D 14:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Heehee thanks! I'm always going to love them when they were kits but they're gonna grow up. Do you have a warrior name 4 Frostpaw cause idk.... 14:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Frostbreeze i think. its a cool name... 14:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I gtg now sry, bye bestie! 14:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw. I'm Seasplash! You can call me Aqua ;) 16:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of these art trade things...can I do one with you? 16:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually I already did :) I just haven't chosen a mentor yet cause I dunno most of them :) 16:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'd like a white cat with an orange tail and one orange stripe on her face, Blue eyes, loner blank please. Also, she has a purple collar. Thanks! 16:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *cry* this didn't turn out as well as i'd hoped :( 17:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And pixlr. I <3 it. 17:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Miss Mentor! Thanks for the tips, I'll try that next time. Can you read my fanfic and tell me how to improve it? 17:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm on! 17:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Lilyclaw, everyone normally uses the first or last name of their username and add an eh so i'll be Lileh. Lilyclaw 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had a huge project to do. But i'm back! I'm waiting for someone to atleast comment on my join request on project imagine. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah there will be about one week every month where i'll be quiet due to monthly projects. But other than that I'll try to come on as much as I can! Silversong said I could add myself for the project imagine but there are no slots for apprentcies or something like that. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't. Shouldn't be on. Snuck on to upload charart. >.< Nyek nyek yus. I have a History test to study for so I can ''be on XD Hai! Here's you! Yay! Off I go to read some tutorials. Have any opinions onones I should look at? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am going to post my "Littlekit" on the charart approval page. Please make sure no one says mean critic stuff. It's okay if people say "Oh, the shading is good but I think it needs more on the bottom. And the nose is too pink" I just am afraid! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) request Hi Miss Mentor, I know you do charart requests only for user pages so I was wondering if you could make me one. If you are going to make me one, make it a warrior. Make it how you imagine me as a cat. Please no scars, but that's it. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Miss mentor, I know you have alot of answering to do for my questions but I'd like to add one more to the collection. Can I do a contest or is that only for special people? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 14:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the charart it looks great! :D I'll post it on my user page and say you did it for me. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Magnumstar. Gold tom with a brown side and a white underbelly. ROFL jk. Rosestar, cream she-cat with a white tail and paws and light green eyes and a small scar above her eye, like an arch. evil layers! ok I am having problems with making layers.I crrate a layer in the layer box on pixlr. But there is already on there that says "Background" which is locked with a little lock sign. Could you give me a very detailed way to start off on pixlr if you want to do layers? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, It's working!!! :D LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Miss Mentor, that charart approval page is packed. Also where do yu find the tabby/striped lineart or can you not use them? cause other users use them. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 01:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Art trade? 16:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can I have a silver she-cat with black legs, tail, muzzle, and ears with grass green eyes and a scar along her flank, has a tiny black star on her head. 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Darn black cats :P 20:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Deputy, please. 20:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks again! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Iciclewing. I'm sad rite now cause I did a huge Chapter 2 for my story but my computer erased it all :'( Iciclewing 17:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Leo-paarrd!! How do I smudge like you? I tried to smudge white patches but they went grey >.> 19:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG REALLY?! I'm honored!!!! Can I still call you miss mentor though? :) 19:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mk, then you're Miss Moderator! Thank you sooooo much! 19:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't help DX Art trade? If so i'd like a Gir based tom with warrior blank, I mean doggie version lol :P you may needa study :P Silent night, holy night...All is calm, all is bright... 13:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Asking Silver I'm afraid to ask Silver because she might be mad! Help me Leopardeh! Pwease? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) When I do the Warrior Lineart I cannot clear the color that is not in the cat. It must be open and I have found mutiple openings. How do you do it? It's not just the warrior linearts it's loners as well. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hi!!! wanna chat? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) holes Where are the holes,though? I have looked and looked and filled most of 'em up but I can't find the last one/two that are letting everything escape/come in! Right now I need to know where the holes are for the loner! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you please send me a hole free blank? Does it need to be on e-mail or something? I need loner right now! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 00:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok, "Miss Mentor". Er, I want my userpage to be.... Not as boring, if you know what I mean. I am not very good at coding... Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, hard to decide, but I like yours best. Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I like purple (hence my name), blue, and another color that you can choose. I guess purple for the one you will see the most, blue for the headings, and the font colour can be the other color. I will try to fill the headings in myself, and I'll make a gallery or a slideshow like you once I have made someething. And what do you mean by "If you want me to add the info"? Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess the same number as you, but without the last one. Videos make error things pop up... Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D Can you go on chat? Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to take a look. *goes to look* Meet you on chat! Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 19:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Series I was wondering if I could help write "hunted series" thing that you are writing with Graceglow. I will ask her as well, of course! If not that is ok. I have read the hunger games so I now the plot and all. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Two... Things 1) I made something for you! I don't know how to put it here without it being, like, enormous. But anyway, go look at the recent file thing and see if you find a picture called Purple and Leopard or something like that. 2) In The Hunted Series, could Mockingpaw's warrior name be Mockingjay? Also, can there be a cat in there named Echowish in that series? Oh, and now that I realize it, that was three things, not two! May StarClan guide your paws, Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 01:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. 16:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy :) FerretclawLover 21:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know it won't be the exact thing but I have a faint idea of what the fanfic will be like. When do you plan on starting " the hunted"? I would like to spell check and maybe add a sentence or two. Also I could do chararts for one or two characters, when the time comes. Thanks for letting me join! ^_^ LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG! OMG! Leopardclaw! I'm your friend! Thank you soooooo much!!!! SkyflightMerry Christmas!12:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Guess.Who.Joined.Warriors.Fun.Wiki...IVYHEART :DDDDDD FerretclawLover 13:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Will there be a cat like Rue? Sorry not logged in-Littlewillow in active Due to the holidays I will not be active for sometime. So please don't decline Littlestar and Lightpine! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok. I know that but whenever I do it just as an experiment all these weird letters come up in purple. Did you see the Doctor Who Christmas special? I loved it! Unicornlover2 (talk) 09:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) And pleease fix my user page. It's gone all wrong. :-( Thank you thank you so much! I will be eternally grateful. Unicornlover2 (talk) 10:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Birthday! OMG! Leopard, I just found out that we share the same b-day! I was born on October 25th too! Wilowmoon 13:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Come and join the WolfPack FanFiction Wiki! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Amy Pond image Ok Leopardclaw, you have to see this. My avatar is Christmassy and it isn't Christmas any more so was bored, found picture of amy pond shocked and made this! It's so wierd! Amy! What are you dressing up as now? Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re I don't know how to add the text into the boxes that you made for me... ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 21:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the 'more about Purplemoon' section, put ''Coming soon, ''an same with most of the rest.... ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 21:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leopard, you on? If so, chat? :3 Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 10:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... it's NYE for me so I got wrapped up in conversation. If you're still on, go on chat now missy. >:3 Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 11:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you missed me. XD Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 14:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What happened to User:Riverpelt? I never knew Riverpelt.... LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 17:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's alittle late for this but Hapy new year to you too! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 16:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, everyone when you read my message write me back? Okay.Idabra 00:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC)ida